


The Bet

by ZoeWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lemon, Lime, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWinchester/pseuds/ZoeWinchester
Summary: Bei Cas und Dean geht es heiß her. Doch wie ist es eigentlich dazu gekommen?18Slash Destiel - Don’t like it? Don’t read it!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	The Bet

**The Bet**

Cas und ich küssen uns ohne Unterlass, als müssten wir alles nachholen, was wir die letzten Jahre versäumt haben.  
Letztendlich landen wir in meinem Bett, Cas auf mir, mein Schwanz bis zum Anschlag in ihm versenkt. Oh Gott, ist das fantastisch.  
Der Engel richtet sich auf und blickt mich lustverhangen an. Oh man, diese Augen sind der Wahnsinn und dieser Blick! Seit Cas menschlicher geworden ist, hat er viel mehr Mimik drauf. Doch in seinen Augen konnte ich schon immer lesen. Cas streicht meine Seiten entlang und beginnt sich zu bewegen. Wir beide stöhnen auf. Ich packe ihn an seinen Hüften und unterstütze seine Bewegungen. "Cas!" stöhne ich, während er mich reitet. Er schließt die Augen und scheint nur noch zu fühlen. Das ist ein atemberaubender Anblick. Es dauert vermutlich nur ein paar Minuten, für mich fühlt es sich dagegen an wie eine wunderbare Ewigkeit bis Cas mit einem langgezogenem "Deaaaaan." auf mir kommt. Sein Sperma verteilt sich auf meinem Bauch und er krallt seine Hände in mein Fleisch. Alles zieht sich um meinen Schwanz zusammen, da kann auch ich nicht mehr. Ich flüstere nur "Cas." und ergieße mich in meinen Freund.  
Ich atme schwer und schließe kurz die Augen. Ich spüre, wie Cas mich loslässt. Ich bin noch völlig benebelt.  
"Rowena!" höre ich Castiel sagen.  
Ich verstehe noch nicht ganz den Sinn, doch sein Tonfall war irgendwie seltsam. "Cas, nach dem Sex sollte man nicht den Namen einer anderen Person sagen und schon gar nicht von so einer." versuche ich mit Humor meine wirren Gedanken durch den Nebel zu führen. Dann urplötzlich löst sich der Zauber auch von mir. Ich reiße die Augen auf und starre Cas an. Dieser wird unter meinem Blick etwas nervös. Was zum Henker ist hier gerade passiert? Naja, genaugenommen, weiß ich was passiert ist. Wir hatten Sex. Cas und ich haben miteinander geschlafen. Wir zwei. Streng genommen steckt mein Schwanz immer noch in dem Engel. Bei dem Gedanken wird mir ganz heiß und ich kann nicht verhindern, dass mein Blick an dem Engel herabgleitet. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich stark, entweder wegen der Nachwehen des Orgasmus - fuck - oder aufgrund der neugewonnenen Nervosität. Seine Bauchmuskeln spannen sich an und dann sehe ich seinen Schwanz, der auf meinem Bauch liegt. Sein verdammter Schwanz liegt auf meinem Bauch! Es tritt noch vereinzelt Sperma aus und gesellt sich zu der Lache, die sich auf mir gebildet hat. Scheiße man, Castiels verdammtes Sperma ist auf meinem Bauch, weil er verdammt nochmal gerade wegen mir einen Orgasmus hatte! Dann fällt mir wieder auf, dass ja mein verfickter Schwanz noch in ihm steckt. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, aber bei dem Gedanken wird mein halb erigierter kleiner Freund wieder munter und ich zucke aus Reflex, was Cas ein unterdrücktes Wimmern entkommen lässt. Mein Blick huscht schnell wieder nach oben und ich sehe gerade noch wie Cas seinen Kopf wegdreht und sich auf die Unterlippe beißt.  
Dann fällt mir auch wieder ein, was er eben gesagt hat. Rowena! Sie war das! "Oh, diese verdammte Hexe!" rufe ich sauer aus.  
Cas scheint sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben und blickt mich an. "Wir sollten…" Er spricht nicht weiter, sondern erhebt sich vorsichtig von mir. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ich noch immer seine Hüfte festhalte. Sofort löse ich meine Hände und murmele "Natürlich."  
Das Gefühl als mein Schwanz aus ihm herausgleitet, ist total seltsam. Durch die kurze Reibung wird mir nochmal richtig warm, aber dann ist da das plötzliche Fehlen der Höhle, in der er eben noch vergraben war. Die Höhle, die Castiels Hintern ist. Cas scheint auch nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Er kneift die Augen zusammen und beißt sich wieder auf die Lippen, anscheinend lässt ihn die Reibung, die mein Schwanz in ihm erzeugt auch nicht kalt. Der Engel lässt sich neben mir auf das Bett fallen und atmet tief ein und aus.  
Da liegen wir zwei. Nebeneinander. Nackt. Mein Bauch ist immer noch voller Sperma und Castiel wird sicher auch an einer gewissen Stelle voll davon sein. Oh man. Ich habe mein verdammtes Sperma in Castiels Hintern ergossen. Heilige Scheiße!  
"Ich bringe sie um." Ich starre an die Decke, irgendwie traue ich mich nicht zu Castiel zu schauen.  
"Aber erst, nachdem ich sie gefoltert habe." sagt Castiel trocken.  
Trotz der peinlichen Situation, muss ich tatsächlich lachen.  
„Wir werden sie sowas von fertig machen!“ stimme ich mit ein. Das ist gut, solange wir sauer auf Rowena sind und überlegen, was wir ihr alles antun werden, können wir nicht nachdenken, geschweige denn darüber reden, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben. „Kannst du bitte dieses Seelen-berühren-Dingens bei ihr machen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob Rowena überhaupt eine Seele hat.“ sagt Castiel zur Decke.  
„Auch wieder wahr.“ Eine kurze Stille entsteht. Ich höre ein Rascheln und spüre, dass Cas mich von der Seite ansieht.  
Er räuspert sich. „Ich könnte das… wegmachen.“  
Ich blicke ihn nun doch an, da ich nicht weiß, was er meint. Er liegt auf der Seite, gestützt auf einen Arm, der andere weist auf meine untere Hälfte. Ich folge seinem Blick und entdecke wieder die verdammte Sperma-Lache. Das Sperma, welches von Castiel ist, den ich soeben gevögelt habe. Suchend schaue ich mich um und sehe weit und breit keine Taschentücher, von daher habe ich keine große Wahl, wenn ich nicht voll besudelt ins Bad gehen möchte.  
„Ok.“ sage ich mit viel zu tiefer Stimme. Aber hey, weg muss es ohnehin. Ist immerhin seins, da kann er das auch machen. Ich blicke wieder zur Decke, dabei kann ich ihn einfach nicht ansehen. Als ich seine Hand an meiner Hüfte fühle, zucke ich ein wenig zusammen. Es dauert nur kurz und ich spüre, dass er seine Gnade eingesetzt hat, ich nehme an, dass ich wieder sauber bin. Spermafrei. Als er seine Hand wieder wegnimmt, merke ich deutlich ein Kribbeln an der Stelle, die er berührt hatte. Eine Stelle, die nur ein paar Zentimeter entfernt von meinem Schwanz ist. Aber wer will da schon so genau sein?  
„Danke.“ sage ich leise.  
„Kein Problem. Wenn wir Rowena zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollen, sollten wir wohl aufstehen.“ sagt Castiel, ohne aber Anstalten zu machen, dies in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Wenn der glaubt, ich stehe zuerst auf und präsentiere mich in voller Pracht, hat der Engel sich gefährlich geschnitten. „Du zuerst!“ Ich staune über meine eigene Kühnheit und setze noch einen drauf, als ich ihn angrinse und genüsslich meine Hände hinter den Kopf nehme, als würde mich gleich eine spannende Aussicht erwarten.  
Wenn wir schon in dieser seltsamen Situation feststecken, sollten wir das Beste draus machen.  
„Gut.“ sagt der Engel nur und erhebt sich und geht, nein, schreitet zur Tür. Castiel ist wieder erstaunlich selbstsicher. Die Nervosität von eben scheint völlig verflogen. Vielleicht ist er einfach froh, dass ich ihm nicht böse bin. Warum sollte ich auch? Er kann ja nichts dafür und der Orgasmus war wahrlich ein Feuerwerk. Das muss ich ihm natürlich nicht auf die Nase binden. Vermutlich weiß er es aber auch schon, er war schließlich dabei und nicht ganz unbeteiligt.  
Ich komme nicht umhin, seine verdammt gute Figur zu bewundern, in dem ich seinen Körper einmal komplett abscanne, wobei mir besonders sein Hintern ins Auge sticht. Wahnsinnig sexy! Also, nicht, dass ich auf ihn stehen würde, aber so ganz nüchtern betrachtet, kann man das nicht anders sagen. Während ich also seinen Hintern einer genauen Betrachtung unterziehe, dreht Cas sich um, so dass ich ihm jetzt genau auf den Schritt starre. Verdammt. Sofort schwenkt mein Blick höher - jammy geile Hüften… wie gesagt, ganz nüchtern betrachtet - über seinen Bauch, der ein angedeutetes Sixpack hat, zur Brust, über die anbetungswürdigen Schlüsselbeine zum schmalen Hals nach oben. Kurz bleibe ich an den wahnsinnig gut küssenden Lippen hängen. Dann finden meine Augen die seinen. Ein kleines Funkeln kann ich ganz genau erkennen. Wie gesagt, seinen Blick konnte ich schon immer lesen. Es hat ihm gefallen. Der Sex mit mir. Er hat es gemocht. He he.  
„Dann, bis später, Dean.“ mit diesen Worten dreht er sich wieder um, bückt sich, um seine Sachen aufzuheben. Ob ihm klar ist, dass er mir gerade seinen verdammten Arsch entgegenstreckt? Der, in dem noch vor Kurzem mein Schwanz gesteckt hat? Unauffällig nehme ich meine Hände runter und drapiere sie über meinem Schritt. Nur, falls er sich noch mal umdreht. Er muss das nicht wissen. Er muss es nicht sehen. Hey, ich kann nichts dafür, dass mein Schwanz seine eigenen Gedanken hat. Natürlich finde ich die Vorstellung überhaupt nicht anregend, wie es wäre noch einmal in Castiel einzutauchen. Nein, auf keinen Fall. Mein Schwanz drückt gegen meine Hände, er will einfach nicht unten bleiben.  
„Ach ich denke, unsere Suche nach Rowena hat Zeit bis morgen früh.“ sage ich, darauf bedacht so locker wie möglich zu klingen. „Gute Nacht.“  
„Schlaf gut, Dean.“ Castiel schaut mich nochmal über seine Schulter hinweg an. Sein Blick wandert kurz über meinen Körper, bleibt vielleicht eine Sekunde länger an meinen Händen, die meine Mitte bedenken, hängen, dann verlässt er mein Zimmer mit einem leichten Lächeln. Gott sei Dank.  
Oh, hoffentlich läuft Sammy nicht gerade im Flur rum. Ich blicke auf die Uhr, puh, 3 Uhr nachts, da stehen die Chancen ganz gut, dass Sammy pennt.  
Ich beschließe wirklich noch eine Runde zu schlafen. Rowena würde ich heute Nacht eh nicht finden. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass neben dem Bett meine Decke liegt. Interessant, dass wir beide nicht auf die Idee gekommen sind, sie zu benutzen, um unsere Männlichkeiten zu bedecken. Hätte aber auch keinen Sinn gemacht, wir haben immerhin miteinander geschlafen und schon alles voneinander gesehen.  
Ich denke, wir sind echt gut damit umgegangen. Wir sind Freunde, haben unfreiwillig miteinander geschlafen. Ist einfach dumm gelaufen, aber da muss man nun wirklich kein Drama draus machen. Wir werden einfach nicht mehr drüber reden, Rowena etwas leiden lassen - umbringen werden wir sie vermutlich nicht - und es einfach nie wieder tun. Bei dem Gedanken sinkt meine Laune seltsamerweise ein wenig. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr.  
Während ich mich weiter in meinen Überlegungen verliere, ob es wirklich nie nie wieder vorkommen sollte, schlafe ich schließlich ein.

***********

„Ich wette mit dir um 100 Dollar, dass die beiden es dieses Jahr noch hinbekommen werden.“ Rowena grinste Sam an, nachdem Dean und Cas gerade den Bunker verlassen hatten, um etwas für den aktuellen Fall zu besorgen.  
Sam schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Natürlich bekommen die beiden das hin. So schwer ist es jetzt nicht geweihte Silberkugeln zu bekommen.“  
„Ach liebster Sam. Ich meine natürlich, dass die beiden in die Kiste springen werden.“ Sie sah den jüngeren Winchester herausfordernd an.  
Sam starrte sie an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Rowena?“  
Die kleine Hexe stemmte ihre Arme in die Seiten. „Ach komm schon, Sam. Ich sehe auf eine Meile Entfernung, dass die Zwei ineinander verschossen sind.“  
„Du vielleicht. Aber die beiden nicht. Ich mache das Ganze jetzt schon fast 10 Jahre mit. Keine Chance. Die sind einfach blind.“ Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Na, dann hast du sicher nichts gegen meine Wette.“ versuchte es Rowena erneut.  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du unbedingt 100 Dollar verlieren willst, soll es mir Recht sein.“  
Rowena grinste ihn an. „Ich lege sogar noch einen drauf: Sie schaffen es bis Halloween.“  
Der Jäger wurde misstrauisch. „Ach, Rowena?“  
„Ja?“ fragte die Rothaarige scheinheilig.  
„Es wird nicht geschummelt.“ sagte der Jäger etwas strenger.  
„Was denkst du denn vor mir?“ Theatralisch griff sich Rowena ans Herz.

Dass Rowena sich nicht an die Regeln halten und Sam die Wette verlieren würde, da sie die beiden einige Tage später - noch vor Halloween - beim Knutschen erwischen sollten, störte Sam nicht weiter. Vielleicht hatte er die 100 Dollar sogar gerne geopfert. Und ganz vielleicht hatte er sogar gehofft, dass Rowena ein wenig tricksen würde, um den beiden Blindfischen endlich klar zu machen, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

\- the end -

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster Oneshot mit Dean als Erzähler. Ich hoffe euch gefällt mein Experiment. Freue mich auf Kudos und auf eure Kommentare dazu, natürlich auch zum delikaten Inhalt ;)


End file.
